Detection of touch inputs may be utilized to support a variety of functionality. For example, trackpads may be found on a variety of different devices to support cursor control and gestures, such as on a laptop, removable keyboard cover for a tablet, and so on. In some instances, the trackpads also include functionality usable to initiate a selection (e.g., a “click”) and thus movement of a cursor and selections may be made by a user without requiring a user to remove a finger from the trackpad to press a separate button. Touch functionality may also be included in a variety of other devices, such as part of a touchscreen of a mobile phone or tablet, keyboard sensor array, and so on.
In some instances, however, a user may inadvertently provide a touch input, which could interfere with the user's experience. For example, a user may type on a keyboard and “hover” a finger over the trackpad, which may then result in an inadvertent tap due to fatigue, being jostled, and so forth. In the case of composing a document, this may cause a cursor to be moved elsewhere in the document. If the user does not notice this movement, the typing may continue at that point, which may be frustrating. These frustrations may also be encountered in other situations, such as when browsing the Internet, composing a drawing, and so forth.